gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Destiny
Destiny is an upcoming 2013 "Shared World Shooter" incorporating elements of the MMO genre into the traditional mold of First-Person Shooter gameplay developed by Bungie and published by Activision for the the Playstation 3, Playstation 4 and Xbox 360 consoles. The game takes place in a far-flung post-apocalyptic future, where humanity has been nearly wiped out, leaving the few remaining population in a single Earth city- beneath The Traveler, an alien sphere of enigmatic origin or purpose that has granted the soldiers of humanity's final hours the ability to wield incredible powers to fend off the aliens that threaten the endangered species as they set out into the stars to repopulate and rebuild their shattered civilization. Destiny is being set up as more than a game, but as a long-term, large-scale multimedia project that lives on beyond the single platform or game it's tied to. Destiny is set to cross between every viable platform it can, from consoles to using Smartphone apps to enhance the experience in every ecosystem, in a world equally generated by players and developers alike, driven by the story crafted by the game's own player. Gameplay While Bungie has denied the term "MMO" to describe Destiny, the game is an always-online First-Person Shooter with a dynamic "living" world that draws heavy inspiration from various MMO gameplay tropes, using the terminology "Shared World Shooter" to describe it. Rather than a massive in-game population visible and interacting together at once, Destiny uses an on-the-fly Matchmaking system that adds a set number of players to a "match" at a given moment of time, cycling through to add different people in new environments or after so much time. Players create their characters by first choosing one of three classes: Human, Awoken or Exo. Humans are described as being relatable, tough, and uncomplicated. Bungie drew its inspiration for the Human race from military, professional athletes, and action heroes. Awoken, described as exotic, beautiful, and mysterious, were inspired by fictional depictions of elves, vampires, ghosts, and angels. Exo are described as being sinister, powerful, and tireless. Exo were inspired by the undead, Halo's Master Chief, and the titular character of The Terminator. The second step in character creation is choosing a class, of which there are three: Hunter, Warlock and Titan. Hunters are the Rogue equivalent- inspired by Bounty Hunter tropes and the character of Han Solo, who use agility and guile to help them through situations. Warlocks are the Mage equivalent- using their special powers to overpower their foes, though they are less skilled with guns and are less effective in conventional fights. They are inspired by the Jedi Knights, Lord of the Ring's Gandalf and The Matrix's Morpheus. Titans, the final class, are the Warrior/Soldier equivalent- preferring the use of Heavy and powerful Weaponry and Melee techniques over "space magic" or speed, and are built to resemble the Space Marine archetype, most notably Bungie's own Master Chief. Story Destiny takes place hundreds of years into the future, where humanity has spread across the solar system. During an event known as "The Collapse", these colonies created throughout the Galaxy were wiped out, leaving humanity on the break of extinction. The last remnants of the Human race were rescued from death by "The Traveler", a massive, spherical celestial body whose appearance centuries before had enabled humans to reach the stars. The Traveler now floats dormant above the last city on the post-apocalyptic wasteland of Earth, allowing the last warriors of humanity, the "Guardians of the City", to empower themselves with an enigmatic, magical power. Setting out to repopulate and recolonize after the events of The Collapse, humanity discovers that a hostile alien race has taken over the remnants of the Colonies. The player, a member of the Guardians of the City, is tasked with traveling the galaxy, investigating and putting down threats before they can wipe out what little is left of humanity. Development Work began on Destiny shortly after Bungie's separation from Microsoft at the cost of ownership of the Halo IP in 2011, but references to the concept can be found in Bungie's work as early as 2009's Halo 3: ODST, where a sign can be found featuring the Earth overlooked by a massive sphere reading "Destiny Awaits". Other references to the project, codenamed "Project Tiger" have cropped up, most notably in Bungie's 20th anniversary video, "O Brave New World", where distinctly not Halo motion capture work and environmental editing work can be seen at various points. In May of 2012, during Activision's class action lawsuit against Infinity Ward employees Jason West and Vincent Zampella, a publishing contract was unveiled as evidence which, in addition to providing details relevant to the case in-question, revealed a publishing deal between Activision and Bungie to publish four different "Destiny" games, the first of which was set for release in "Q3/Q4 of 2013". Later, in November of 2012, a number of pieces of concept art including a logo and character designs were leaked to the internet, forcing a premature reveal from Bungie. Further information became available in February 2013, when Bungie released one of their VidDocs revealing information on Destiny and some of the core ideas behind the game, including the company's "seven pillars" philosophy, identifying the seven underlying elements of the early development process that they adopted to make the game appeal to as wide an audience as possible, with particular emphasis on making the game accessible to casual, novice gamers and dedicated fans of the genre alike. Later that month, Destiny was one of the final showpieces for the Playstation Conference, which debuted the Playstation 4 console, announcing not only would Bungie be returning to the Playstation ecosystem after nearly a decade away, but that they would be bringing with them exclusive content for Playstation 3 and Playstation 4 players- a surprising announcement, considering Bungie's long history with Microsoft's Xbox brand and the Halo franchise. Reception To be released. DLC * Unknown Playstation Exclusive Category:Games Category:First-Person Shooter Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases